A Surprising Revelation
by FayeValentine00
Summary: While helping Harry hideout, Hermione makes a spilt second decision that changes both of their lives forever.


A Surprising Revelation  
By: FayeValentine00   
"You know Harry, I'm really glad that we got the chance to have lunch together today. It feels like it's been ages since the last time we were able to have a peaceful break for a bit," Hermione said stepping out of the Diagon Alley café behind him.  
"I know what you mean. First, it was Voldemort. Then, it was the media. Now I get followed around by any random witch or wizard who happens to walk by and fancy a first hand account."  
"Poor man," she muttered playfully, patting his hand with mock sympathy.  
"Laugh all you want, Hermione Granger," he said flashing her an equally mocking expression. "You keeping making fun of the situation and I'll make it public knowledge that you were with me during the final fight with Voldemort. I bet you wouldn't find it so funny if people followed you around everywhere you went."  
She rewarded Harry with an expression of pure shock. "Harry Potter, you horrible prat! You wouldn't dare!"  
"Prat, am I?" he questioned with a playful push. "Well, maybe I am but... I still have to admit that you're right?"  
"About what?"  
"I'd never tell." He watched as Hermione's body relaxed before he added, "If I did, you'd probably hex me straight into an early grave. Imagine my shame, after defeating Voldemort, to be killed by a mere girl."  
Harry could hardly contain his laughter as indignation blazed in her eyes. "Shame? A mere girl?! Oh, you are so going to get it!"  
Just as Hermione was reaching into her pocket for her wand, Harry disappeared into the large crowd in the street. Knowing full well that she would cause mass hysteria by pointing her wand into the crowd, she quickly stashed it away and headed into the direction that Harry disappeared.  
They'd only left Hogwarts seven months prior. Only defeated Voldemort eight months ago. Finally being able to engage in lighthearted banter with Harry felt heavenly. With Ron away playing professional Quidditch, Harry was the only person that could understand Hermione completely. It was a relief that Harry finally seemed to be able to move on with his life.  
"Is that Harry Potter?" Hermione heard a woman nearby whisper to a friend.  
"It is! Let's go get a better look!"  
Within moments, Hermione found herself surrounded by the excited buzz of Harry's admirers. She knew she had to help. Leaving him to the wolves was simply too cruel a punishment for a little joke. Fighting her way through the dense crowd, she finally spotted Harry walking away quickly with his eyes focused dead ahead.  
Ignoring proper dignity, Hermione rushed forward, snatching Harry by his sleeve and dragging him down the street with her. They didn't say a word as they thundered down the street, darting in and out of people before she finally spotted her destination. They ducked into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes without a second thought.  
Hermione had planned to dive behind the counter, knowing that the twins would cover for them but when she saw a kid she didn't recognize behind the counter, she stopped dead in her tracks. Fred and George were no where to be seen and she couldn't be sure the kid wouldn't freak if she tried to follow through with her plans.  
"Crap."  
"My hero," Harry said with a smile, speaking for the first time since their race began.  
"Shut up. I couldn't very well leave you out there, could I?"  
"I'd hope not."  
They both began to laugh when Harry caught sight of their pursuers in the window. "Quick."  
He pulled her behind a display, pulled off his jacket and tossed it over her shoulders. He then took his glasses off while she pulled her hair out the ponytail it was tied up in. Harry just hoped it would be enough.  
"I think he came in here," a female voice said from the doorway. They both held their breath as the small group grew nearer to the hiding place. Just when she was sure they'd be caught, Hermione came up with a plan and leapt into action.  
Without even considering the consequences, she spun around, threw her arms around Harry's neck and pressed her lips firmly to his. There was no better way to describe the moment their lips touched then, pardon the pun... magic. Even though it wasn't supposed to mean anything, after the briefest moment of surprise on Harry's side, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. Within moments, she was lost.  
As if it was the most natural thing in the world, she melted into his arms. Harry seemed to be equally effected because he held her tighter and deepened the kiss while the rest of the world melted away, their pursuers forgotten.  
Hermione's lips parted slightly, inviting Harry in. Enjoying every moment of pleasure, a chill of excitement rushed down her spine as Harry's hand moved into her hair. He pulled her so tightly to him that she thought she might stop breathing but she didn't. In fact, she found herself taking in every aspect. His lips, his smell, his taste... It was all encompassing and, to her surprise, she found it was everything she'd ever dreamed for and more.  
A sharp whistle brought them both back to reality. "Well George, will you look at that?" Fred's voice sounded loudly causing Hermione and Harry to jump apart blushing madly.  
"When were you planning on telling us?" George jumped in, obviously enjoying the embarrassment their jokes were causing.  
"Or were you too just kissing here so we would find you?"  
"Neither. W-we were just trying to hide from people who were following Harry," Hermione stuttered, trying her best to look composed.  
"Hiding?!" Fred shouted. "Well Hermione, next time you go hiding, take me with you!" With a flirtaous wink, both men walked away laughing all the way to their office.  
It took her a moment to collect her thoughts before she managed to turn back to Harry with a nervous smile. "I'm sorry. ... I didn't mean to. ... I-"  
"Don't be." Harry broke off her pitiful attempt at explanations by pulling her into his arms once more and kissing her with even more enthusiasm then before. When they did finally break apart again a few minutes later, he looked down at her with a smile.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."  
Surprised at his confession, Hermione searched his eyes as she herself realized that she'd felt exactly the same way. "Why didn't you?"  
"I was afraid," he answered softly, looking a bit ashamed which shocked her.  
"Why?"  
"I wasn't sure how you felt. I didn't want to scare you away."  
"You wouldn't have." She spoke softly but the loving expression in her eyes spoke volumes of her true feelings.  
"But I didn't know that."  
"Well, you do now."  
A smile spread across Harry's face as the full meaning of her words sunk in. "So what does this mean?"  
"I means I love you, Harry."  
The words were as much of a shock to him as they were to her but they were no less sincere. "I love you too."  
"So what happens now?" she asked softly, unable to trust her voice.  
"Well," he said with a devilish expression growing in his eyes. "It means I take you back to my flat and invite you in for some coffee even though I'll mean for much more."  
Shock left her momentarily speechless even when Harry laughed openly at her drop-jawed stare. "You prat!" she smacked him hard as soon as she regained a modicum of composure. "You know what I meant!"  
"Okay. I'm sorry," he said, his smile slowly fading into one of loving seriousness. "I suppose we should go visit Ron and tell him about us before the twins do it for us."  
"Okay," she grinned kissing his lips lightly. "But after that, do we get to go back to your flat for that coffee you were talking about?"  
The devilish grin in Hermione's eyes made Harry laugh, leaving him happier then he could ever remember. It turned out to be a day neither of them would ever forget.  
The End 


End file.
